


(tonight) i'll send the glow of a firefly, to somewhere near your window

by shirosayas (landfill)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landfill/pseuds/shirosayas
Summary: in which dongho mopes over his best friend and minki didn't sign up for this saga.





	(tonight) i'll send the glow of a firefly, to somewhere near your window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucitae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/gifts).



> it is i, the self-proclaimed o/h enthusiast swerving into yet another lane bc quite frankly i have no concept of self control. honestly this happened bc my senpai kept refusing to let my inner baekmin trash die (i hate you this is all your fault, i wasn't suppose to own up to my trash until 2019 when they're reunited) and also bc i had other fics i couldn't finish in time and weeps this was my way of making myself feel better. 
> 
> happy new year everyone! remember to love yourself and everyone around you bc ya'll are beautiful human beings okay. here's to another beautiful year of crying over these equally beautiful boys. gbye.

“Hey,” Minki frowns, tipping his head in a slight bow to excuse his intrusion. “Have you guys seen Assistant Manager Kang?”

 

The mini circle all start turnings their heads, passing gazes around the office to search for the man in question, but he’s still nowhere to be found.

 

“He was here just a moment ago,” Joshua recalls, equally confused.

 

“Try the conference room,” Kyulkyung pitches in from the side, smiling knowingly, “I saw him retreating a while ago after Team Leader Kim made his toast.” Then she quickly leans in and cups a hand towards Minki’s ear, giggling. “His pockets were stuffed full.”

 

Minki snorts, but he doesn’t forget to smile at her appreciatively. “Thanks.”

 

She raises a thumb in response. “Good luck cheering him up oppa.”

 

So Minki begins battling his way through the other side of the room, a feat made no less difficult with all the pleasantries and small talk he has to quickly excuse himself from while wriggling off the other starry-eyed interns he’d lowkey accidentally taken under his wings this past year. This company is made up of too many overgrown puppies, honestly.

 

Nevertheless, he made it to the conference room soon enough, and the first sight that greets his eyes when he swings the door open is true to both Kyulkyung’s words and his expectations: Dongho’s sitting at the end of the table, pausing awkwardly in mid-bite of his favourite bread, the corner of his lips still smeared with cream as he makes eye contact with Minki.

 

The pregnant pause dies out soon enough as Dongho visibly gulps down the content that’s already in his mouth, deftly swiping his thumb over the cream on his face. Meanwhile, Minki sighs at him with pity.

 

“Why are you in here sulking?”

 

Dongho immediately frowns. “I’m not sulking.”

 

“ _Right_ ,” Minki agrees sarcastically, eyes hovering over to the all the empty plastic packagings littered over the table that also calls Dongho out on his bullshit. “You’re not sulking.”

 

Dongho grunts, and finishes the bread in his hands with another mouthful, refusing to respond as he pulls out yet another package from his pocket. Minki took that as a cue to close the door behind him and take a seat to help his friend sort out his shit.

 

“Fine,” Dongho admits guiltily, as he slowly tears the plastic open, feeling extra conscious under Minki’s unwithering gaze. “I might be sulking. A little.”

 

Minki props his chin on his palm, watchful. “Mind telling me why?”

 

Dongho throws him an accusatory look for pretending like he doesn’t have a clue, but Minki’s eyes only twinkle in response, prompting for Dongho to continue on his own. Dongho pouts, opting to take a small bite instead and let the wonderful mixture of dough and cream soothe his nerves before he continues.

 

“It’s been months, you know?” Dongho mumbles after awhile, eyes focused on the bread in front of him pensively. “I thought I’ll finally see him today and it just…” He pauses to take another bite, this time a little too aggressively. “It sucks.”

 

Minki’s gaze soften. Some disgruntled cubs are too cute to tease after all. “If it’s any consolation, I think he wants to see you too.”

 

Dongho scoffs, unperturbed. “So what if he does?” But the red flushing to the tip of his ears gives him away.

 

“How are you two polar opposites one moment and splitting images of each other in the next?” Minki snickers, taking out his phone to scroll through some photos before presenting a series of prepared screenshots that finally entices Dongho’s attention.

 

항미연

[ ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ ]

[ i wanna eat galbijjim too ] _7:15PM_

 

[ wow ]

 _7:17PM_ [ that’s it? ]

[ you only miss Korea for the food? ]

 _7:18PM_ [ i’m betrayed ]

 

항미연

[ don’t put words in my mouth ] _7:20PM_

[ ofc i miss you as well. i miss everyone equally ❤❤❤ ] _7:21PM_

 

[ is that so? ]

 _7:24PM_ [ everyone equally hm? ]

 

항미연

[ i don’t know what you’re trying to imply ] _7:25PM_

 

 _7:25PM_ [ nothing ]

[ while you’re missing everyone “equally”, i’d just like to say ]

 _7:26PM_ [ that not all of us miss you “equally” ]

 _7:27PM_ [ some especially more than others i might add ]

 

항미연

[ i still don’t know what you’re getting at ] _7:29PM_

 

[ it’s cute that you think you can play dumb ]

 _7:30PM_ [ talked to assistant manager kang lately?]

 

항미연

[ ……. ]

[ shut up ] _7:33PM_

 

[ ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ ]

 _7:35PM_ [ do you talk to him “equally” too i wonder? ]

 

항미연

[ why are you being like this? ] _7:36PM_

[ i regret ever helping you get this job ] _7:37PM_

 

[ ***internship ]

 _7:39PM_ [ bitch if anything i’m the one that got myself this job ]

 _7:40PM_ [ but let’s not stray from the topic at hand ]

 

항미연

[ i hate you ] _7:41PM_

 

 _7:42PM_ [ i’ll get over it ]

[ just like you should get over yourself ]

 _7:44PM_ [ and face your goddamn feelings ]

 

항미연

[ what feelings ] _7:45PM_

 

 _7:46PM_ [ i would fly to Japan so i can falcon punch your face ]

 _7:47PM_ [ but then i’d have to deal with dongho mourning over it ]

 

항미연

[ hey. a lot of people would mourn for my face ]

[ besides, so what if he does? ] _7:48PM_

[ he probably… doesn’t even want to see me ] _7:49PM_

 

 _7:50PM_ [ i didn’t sign up for this saga 요TL ]

 _7:51PM_ [ are you both even adults??? why can’t you just talk??? ]

 

항미연

[ easier said than done ] _7:52PM_

[ i didn’t exactly leave on a good note ] _7:54PM_

 

 _7:55PM_ [ well, how’s doing nothing about it going for you so far? ]

[ at least be truthful with me about this ]

 _7:56PM_ [ do you miss him? ]

 

항미연

[ ... ] _7:57PM_

[ i do. i really do. ] _8:00PM_

[ happy now? ] _8:01PM_

 

Dongho’s eyes linger on the last sent message a little more longer (than he’d like to admit). Replaying the words over and over again and memorising every letter and space in his head. The implication has barely sunken in before the screen is yanked out of his vision.

 

“Hey!”

 

“You’ll burn a hole through my phone if you keep staring at it like that,” Minki teases.

 

“I would not!” Dongho sputters, trying to grab the phone back. “I didn’t even finish reading!”

 

“You’re both terrible, terrible liars.” Minki shakes his head, still grinning as he tucks his phone away much to Dongho’s disappointment. “But whatever, I’ll forgive you because I’m such a bleeding heart for youngsters in love.”

 

Dongho huffs. “We’re the same age.”

 

“Tell me that again when you two decide to act like it,” Minki scoffs, getting up from his seat. “Anyways, feel better now?”

 

“Yeah... I guess.”  

 

“A ‘thank you Minki-yah’ would’ve sufficed.” Minki clicks his tongue condescendingly, walking over to smack Dongho on the back. “Now clean all this up and join us!” He smiles. “C’mon Dongho-yah, it’s a party!”

 

Dongho finally laughs for the first time that night, a low chuckle of resignation and nods. “Fine.”

 

 

 

By the time he got his act together, everyone is mostly huddled around the side with the glass wall excitedly. The bustling amount of noise doesn’t surprise him at all, despite the rare occasions when they’re all gathered together like this.

 

“Hurry oppa!” Kyulkyung calls out to Dongho. “The countdown already started!”

 

“Yeah hyung! Quickly!” Seokmin’s voice holler from the front. They all shush him for his volume and Dongho chuckles, amused, quickly joining them from the back before they all start taking turns calling his name.

 

“5!”

 

 

 

(Metal clinks against glass to garner attention. Conversations dim to hushed whispers and quickly ceases once their eye lands on the man standing in front of the room.

 

“I’d like to make a toast, to thank everyone here today,” Jonghyun smiles, gesturing with his glass. “I know we’ve had our slumps. But our branch wouldn’t have been able to achieve such an amazing year if it weren’t for all of your contributions.” He nods, slowly looking around the room to take his time and acknowledge everyone individually. “I’d also like to extend my appreciation to those that couldn’t make it here today.”

 

Seungcheol steps forward then, standing by his side. One arm reaching around Jonghyun’s shoulder appreciatively and the other raises his glass into the air. “Here’s to another great year!”

 

They cheer with whistles shrilling through the air and glasses clinking another noisily. Dongho meanwhile, stands in a corner, smiling bitterly into his own before settling it down on a table.

 

It’s weird, he thinks to himself, how this room is filled with some of the rowdiest people he’d met his entire life, sonorous waves of laughter filling in the usual silence of what would be their daily routine.

 

But still, it feels so empty.)

 

 

 

“4!”

 

 

 

(“Someone’s in a chirpy mood” Aron comments.

 

“Huh?” Dongho blinks.

 

“Your humming is so loud I can hear it all the way from the photocopying room,” Minki says first thing as he returns to his desk, eyebrows wiggling suggestively at Dongho. “Almost sounds like you’re anticipating something. Or _someone_.”

 

“Hey, Minki,” Jonghyun’s head suddenly peeks out from his computer, cutting a flustered Dongho off from any attempts to defend himself. “Could you go over the RSVPs for the party next week? We’ve got a few more changes to the list.”

 

“Sure,” Minki whistles, temporarily putting his other tasks on hold. There’s a beat of silence before his eyes widen in surprise. “Wait, Minhyun can’t make it anymore?”

 

Dongho perks up immediately, surprised. “What?”

 

“It says right here that he just withdrew his reservation.”

 

“Oh right, I forgot to tell you guys this morning.” Jonghyun’s head emerges without warning again. “Assistant Manager Hwang said he’s not returning early after all. He deserves the vacation anyways so I’m letting him stay in Japan for a bit longer.”

 

Aron hums thoughtfully, while Minki gauges Dongho’s now unreadable face, silent and contemplative.

 

But before he can say something, Dongho stands, and they all watch as he quickly excuses himself out of the room without stating any reason at all.

 

Aron sighs, and Minki shakes his head disapprovingly at Jonghyun, who blinks, confused.

 

“Did I say something wrong?”)

 

 

 

“3!”

 

 

 

(“Dongho-yah,” Minki says as he takes his jacket into his hand. “I’m taking the kids for drinks, wanna come along?”

 

“No,” Dongho shakes his head, smiling softly. “Sorry, I just want to head home today.”

 

Minki frowns, evidently concerned. “You sure?”

 

“MIN HYUNG!” Seokmin’s voice rings loudly through the hall, it’s soon joined by more and more delinquents who clearly needs a refreshment on company etiquette. “ARE YOU COMING?!”

 

Minki groans, rubbing his temple for extra emphasis. “These kids are going to be the death of me.”

 

“Aron wouldn’t allow it,” Dongho laughs. “And I’ll be okay, promise. Now go before they shatter this building.”

 

“Okay,” Minki sighs, patting Dongho’s shoulder as he walks towards the door. “You’ve worked hard today, Dongho-yah.”

 

“You too,” Dongho says, sending his friend off with a wave and a tight-lipped smile.

 

And so as always, once Minki is out of sight and Dongho is now the last one left in their office, he pulls out his phone, thumb lingering on a name in his daze until he taps, opening a chat that’s gone inactive from a week ago.

 

민현

[ i’ve arrived safely ] _6:24PM_

 _6:25PM_ [ okay ]

 _6:26PM_ [ take care ]

민현

[ you too ] _6:28PM_

 

And so as always, Dongho’s fingers hover over the keyboard, lingering on an empty space he doesn’t know how to fill, and spends the next half an hour typing and deleting what his heart wants to say but lacks the liquid courage to press 'send'.

 

And so as always, Dongho wonders. How did they turn out like this?)

 

 

 

“2!”

 

 

 

(“You’re leaving?” Dongho scowls. “Just like that?”

 

“You make it sound like it’s permanent.” Minhyun rolls his eyes. “It’s only for a quarter. And it’ll be a good networking opportunity for us to get our name out there. It’s not like anyone else in this office speaks a lick of Japanese anyways. And hey, I’ll get you souvenirs—”

 

“I don’t care about that!” Dongho half-yells, and then takes a moment to calm his voice. “Why... _why_ didn’t you tell me sooner?”

 

Minhyun doesn’t answer for awhile, as if he too, is taken aback with this realisation. Then he sighs, fists clenching as his eyes meet Dongho’s once more, wistful and apologetic.

 

“Would it have mattered?”)

 

 

 

“1!”

 

 

 

(“Yah... Kang Ddong!”

 

“Only my dad can call me that!” Dongho frowns, trying to steady Minhyun’s weight against his body. “You idiot. How did you even get drunk before me?”

 

“Dongho-yaaaaaaaaaaah,” Minhyun whines, a finger poking Dongho’s cheek. “Are you listening to me?”

 

“Stop moving so much!” Dongho yells, almost tripping due to Minhyun’s restlessness. “I hope you realise I’m going to kill you tomorrow, if your hangover doesn’t get to you first.”

 

“You can’t do that!” Minhyun pouts, fists curling against Dongho’s back and tapping lightly. “You love me.”

 

“Yeah yeah,” Dongho laughs, simultaneously amused and annoyed. “You’re never going to find another great friend like me.”

 

Minhyun softly nods his head in agreement, and Dongho snorts, almost endeared at how honest and compliant Minhyun gets when he’s like this.

 

“You’re right Dongho-yah... I’m never going to find someone like you,” Minhyun mumbles, eyes closed as he slowly drifts off into the sweet call of sleep against Dongho’s warm back. “So I’m scared.”

 

Dongho blinks, unprepared for this admittance, and tries to turn his head. “Scared? Scared of what?”

 

“I’m scared Dongho-yah…” Minhyun trails, voice growing quieter. “I’m scared I’ll lose you if I…”

 

”What?” Dongho frowns. “Minhyun-ah what is it?”

 

There’s no answer, not until he hears the soft sound of Minhyun’s peacefully snoring into his ear and he laughs. “Happy birthday, Minhyun-ah.”)

 

 

 

“Happy new year!” Everyone cheers, even noisier than before, at the same time that Dongho finds that he no longer feels like staying in a place that’s giving him too many reminders.

 

“Sorry,” Dongho says meekly. “I think I’m going to take an early leave after all.”

 

“Are you feeling okay?” Jonghyun asks, worried and Dongho shakes his head in assurance.

 

“I’m good. I just... feel tired.”

 

“That’s okay,” Jonghyun pats his shoulder, understanding. “Call me tomorrow morning if you think you need the day off.”

 

“Will do,” Dongho nods, thankful. “Enjoy the rest of your night Jonghyun.” He pauses, realising his mistake. “I mean—”

 

“It’s fine,” Jonghyun laughs good-naturedly. “Let’s not pretend anyone in this office still cares about formality at this point. Bye Dongho-yah.”

 

 

 

It’s a new year, Dongho thinks as he catches sight of the fireworks when he exits the entrance. It’s a new year, and all Dongho can think about is the past year and the year before that and the year before that and—

 

A man stands before him, foreign with how his current image isn’t as immaculate as Dongho remembers. Collar uneven, tie loose and sleeves wrinkled. He looks tired, and yet the smile he gives Dongho is so bright and full of life that once again, he’s like a moth drawn to the flame.

 

“Hey,” Minhyun greets softly.

 

“Hey,” Dongho greets back, quieter.

 

“How have you been?”

 

“Alright.” Dongho gives him a once over, blinking. “You lost weight.”

 

“Did I?” Minhyun gasps, smile turning cheeky as he looks at Dongho. “I think you gained some though.”

 

“Yah,” Dongho warns, chuckling nevertheless.

 

“I’m joking.” Minhyun beams, earnestly. “You look good.”

 

“I thought…” Dongho mumbles, unsure. “Jong— Team Leader Kim said you’re coming back next week.”

 

Minhyun nods, affirming. “That was the plan.” Then he sighs, looking upward towards the fireworks as well. “I guess I really do miss Korea after all.”

 

Dongho snorts. “When did you arrive?”

 

“Two hours ago actually. I was going to go home but,” Minhyun pauses, winking. “I heard there was a party.”

 

Dongho frowns, because that can only mean that Minki knew this all along. “Well… I’m sure everyone would be glad to see you.” Then he vaguely gestures toward the car park, starting to walk away. “I was just about to leave so...”

 

“Wait Dongho-yah,” Minhyun calls, visibly fidgeting when Dongho stops in his track and looks back at him confusedly. “Actually,” Minhyun starts, placing a palm against his nape, red flushing to the tip of his ears. “I came here cause I wanted to see you.”

 

Dongho blinks, unsure if he’d just heard correctly. “Me?”

 

“Yeah. You.” Minhyun nods, voice firm as he confesses. “I missed you.”

 

Dongho freezes, ears also growing bright red as he fumbles over words inside his head. “Minhyun I—”

 

“—And also I need a ride home cause I took the taxi here,” Minhyun finishes shamelessly, with that same annoying smile as always.  

 

There’s a pause. And then Dongho laughs, bright and loud, easily falling back to how they’ve always been. “I see. First day back and you already thought of using me.”

 

“Don’t say it like that,” Minhyun mirrors him, eyes curving in happiness. “If you want… you can stay over at my place.”

 

Dongho narrows his eyes. “What?”

 

“Come over.” Minhyun shrugs. “We can, like, eat ramyeon or something.”

 

“Nah, let’s go get real food, I’m hungry,” Dongho grins. “Galbijjim and Cola? My treat.”

 

“Call!” Minhyun agrees excitedly, immediately running over to swing his arm around Dongho. “As expected, you truly know me best Dongho-yah.”

 

“It’s one of my most useless skills really,” Dongho laughs, playful, earning a jab to his side in response.

 

“Shut up,” Minhyun says. “You know you love me.”

 

 

 

Meanwhile, concealed within an obscure corner behind the potted plants near the elevator, a hidden man watches closely as the two happily enters Dongho’s car and safely drives away. Satisfied, he carefully reaches inside the sleeve of his inner suit pocket to pull out an equally suspicious device.

 

“The fox has returned to the den,” Soonyoung whisper-announces into his phone, giddy. “I repeat. The fox has returned to the den.”

 

Back at the office, a collective cacophony of disheartened groans and joyful cheers roars through the room. One by one, people are stepping forward to add the growing pile of colourful bills gathered at the centre of a table.

 

Seungkwan squints at high-five shared between Kyulkyung and Minki, and then throws down his note bitterly. “You guys planned this somehow didn’t you?”

 

“Right?” Eunwoo pouts, fishing out her purse. “Minki oppa and Kyulkyungie are close to both of them, they could’ve easily pulled the strings.”

 

“Then doesn’t this count as a conflict of interest?” Mingyu complains as he too, resigns over a note reluctantly.

 

“That... does not apply to this situation at all,” Wonwoo deadpans. “This is why you’re still an intern.”

 

“I abided by all the rules and limits on interference,” Minki hums with finality, gleefully sorting out the pile of money. “My conscience is clear.”

 

“And that, kids,” Aron begins proudly, swinging an arm around Minki’s shoulder, “is why you don’t bet against a mastermind. Right?”

 

“Hands off,” Minki says, and Aron immediately rescinds his arm on command. “Don’t think flattery will get you off the hook.”

 

Aron whines. “Minki-yah…”

 

“Didn’t you say that you wouldn’t endorse inappropriate workplace behaviours Manager Kwak?” Minki reminds, batting his eyelashes fakely. “Go over there to the side of the killjoys.”

 

From afar, Jonghyun frowns into his glass. “Does he realise I’m still technically his boss?”

 

“I ask myself the same question everyday,” Seungcheol sighs empathetically.

 

“New wager,” Jeonghan announces, smiling wickedly. “50000 won says there’ll be another couple in the makings before the end of this quarter.”

 

“No, guys, don’t start again—” Aron tries to intervene. A second too late. Because Minki’s eyes flashes again, something akin to brimming confidence and boiling competitiveness, and he grins.

 

“You’re on, losers.”

**Author's Note:**

>   * their positions within the company was based on [this beautiful skit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFIvF-gtJZs).
>   * lmao bc this went from nu'est office au to baekmin office au and now pledis office au bc i'm just that unnecessarily extra.
>   * i will apologise bc im a cop out and it's pretty obvious there was meant to be a whole lot more pining and fleshing out their backstory but hey. i never said i was a quality writer. 
>   * do i even have plans to continue this further lmfao idk i'm so sorry ya'll. i'll provide better baekmin content in 2019 gbye. 
>   * not that i even need to bc [fucking look at them](http://jetaimedongho.blogspot.com.au/2017/07/pann-relationship-of-kang-dongho-hwang.html).
>   * ugh can minhyun just stop being a hoe and love him back.
> 



End file.
